In order to identify the portions of various electronic devices, from which a radio wave (electromagnetic wave) noise is actually radiated, it is important to recognize the spatial distribution of the radio wave noise around the device. Also, when the directivity of an antenna built into a communication device is evaluated, the spatial distribution of radiated radio wave intensity needs to be measured. PTL 1 discloses a technology (hereinafter referred to as a conventional technology A), in which the spatial distribution of radio wave intensity is measured by sequentially shifting an electromagnetic field probe through a plurality of measurement points.